32 to 1, Are The Odds In Your Favor?
by TheGeekyTributeLLP
Summary: This is basically an AU version of the 156th Games that I did. All of the tributes that I had for the 156th Games are in here. SYOT Open, so come on in and submit! Rated T for swearing. COMMENSE THE BLOODBATH, 4 SLOTS ARE OPEN!
1. District 1 Reapings

Chapter 1: District 1 Reapings and Some Rules

Suzanne Collins owns the idea for the games, but we fanfictioners own any original characters we make.

SYOT form is on my profile.

No reserving slots.

On that note, no district 1 submissions will be accepted because they both are MINE! Plus I clearly already have the reaping done, and I have plans for both of them.

Hope you enjoy, and happy submitting!

_Victore Golden's POV_

At 5:30 I wake up and brush out my shoulder length platinum blonde hair. It takes forever, but only because I need to look perfect on the year I'm going to volunteer. Then I straighten out my natural waves. Why couldn't I have straight hair like my older sister Abbey? I never liked my wavy hair. After my hair is done, I choose out my reaping outfit so it's all ready for after my last-minute training. The outfit is this soft navy blue dress with purple gradients and dark purple heels to go with it. I put it on my bed and pull on some sweats and a t-shirt. I head over to my training academy for the early-bird session. I'm decent at throwing knives, but my real skill is slingshot. Nobody ever realizes how lethal a slingshot can be if you have good aim. I throw 6 knives in a row. 2 are in the bulls-eye, 1 is in the outer ring, and the other 3 miss. Yeah, maybe I exaggerated being 'decent'. More like it's 50/50 whether I hit or miss. I guess I'm sticking with slingshot for my weapon.

At the reaping, our escort struts up to the stage. We breeze through the boring part and get to the actual reaping. Vanity says,"Ladies first! The lucky girl is Satin Bronze."

I raise my hand and say loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!" Of course, I have to beat 3 other wanna-be's. But, I'm fast, even in high heels. "My name is Victore Golden.", I say.

Next, Vanity announces the 'lucky boy'. Some 17 year old named Maxon Silvers volunteers. He must be from 'Future Victors School Of Training' because I don't recognize him. He walks up like he owns the place. Ugh, I hate overconfident people.

In visiting, first my parents come in. My mom says, "Remember Victore, you need to show the Careers who's boss in the group. In the finals, climb a tree and shoot the others with your slingshot. Just don't die."

My dad says, "Honey, Vicky has won every single practice Hunger Games there was. Don't you think she can win the real thing?"

My mom says, "I know, I just worry. I love you Victore."

I say, "I love you too Mom. See you in a few weeks."

A Peacekeeper comes in and takes my parents away. Next Abbey and my 2 best friends, Shannon and Estelle come in.

Abbey congratulates me on being able to beat the other girls to the stage. Estelle and Shannon bring up more tips, like practicing knife throwing more and using the arena to my advantage. Somehow I get the feeling that my friends don't think I can win. They say goodbye and a Peacekeeper drags them out. I have no more visitors.

_Maxon Silvers POV_

When I wake up, I comb through my brown hair a bit and throw on my jeans and t-shirt. Dress pants and shirts are overrated. How are you supposed to win the race to the stage if you are too worried about how you look? Anyway, I go down and rewatch some previous Hunger Games on our TV. Last-minute training is useless. If you don't feel confident, then why are you volunteering in the first place? I'm a pro with a bow. Ha, that rhymed!

For the girls, some girl named Victore volunteers. She is the hottest girl I've ever seen, damn. I want to kiss her at least once before she dies. I am so going to outlive her, even though she's one year older than me. When Vanity says the kid's name, I quickly say "I volunteer!"

For some reason, only my dad visits me. He claims that my mom was mad at me for volunteering to go to my certain death. So, my own mother doesn't think I can win. I guess I will prove her wrong and rub it in her face when I come back home. My dad gives a long speech about believing in myself and yada yada. That is not what these games are about. They are about killing all the other tributes.

So, questions for sponsor points later in the story! Each is worth 5 points.

Who did you like better, Victore or Maxon?

What did you like about them?

What didn't you like about them?

Predictions?

I'm thinking about ghost POVs later in the actual games. Opinions?

Make sure to submit a tribute! All slots except for District 1 are open.


	2. District 2 Reapings

Chapter 3: District 2 Reapings

I don't own the Hunger Games because I'm not Suzanne Collins.

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever. Please forgive me. To make up for it, expect district 3 and MAYBE, emphasis on maybe, district 4 later today. Onward with the chapter! Thanks to WispsofWinter29 for Victoria and LumpyWalrusLLP for Wilson. And yes, I know this is WAY longer than District 1 was.

-Line Break-

_Victoria Moraco POV_

I quickly push a stray piece of my bangs out of my face. My opponent, Brighton, I think his name is, tries to strafe around me, but I keep up with him. I've basically already won at this point. I circle around him and kick the back of his knee so he buckles. I feign stabbing him with a dagger and a trainer (actually my mom) exclaims, "The winner of the final spar of the morning is Victoria Moraco!" I smile at my victory. I pack up my bag and towel, but as I expected the head trainer asks to see me in his office.

"Victoria, you have done an outstanding job in training this past month. Would you like to consider volunteering this year to represent District 2 in the Hunger Games?"

I fake being innocent. "Who, me? Volunteer for the Hunger Games? Oh, who am I kidding, of course!"

He grins. "Fantastic! This year we will surely have a victor. You may go now."

Of course, he didn't know that I'd have volunteered anyway. My father was a victor of the 126th Games, and my brother Octavion volunteered when he was 16. He died in the final 4. Now, I'm volunteering for two reasons. One, to get my dad's honor back, and two, because I just promised the Head Trainer I would. After training, it's about 8:30 AM. Since my mom is a trainer, we usually race back home to the massive Victor's Village. Usually I win, but occasionally she beats me there. Today, I add to my list of victories. Then I head up to my room. I quickly choose an ankle length emerald green dress and some white heels to go with. I change, then go back downstairs. My dad says, "Victoria, you look like a princess!"

I reply, "No I don't. I look like the victor of the 156th Hunger Games. All I'm missing is the crown."

He laughs and says, "True, true. Do me proud in the Games."

I smile and say, "I better go now. I need to get a good spot so I can beat all the other girls to the stage." He says, "Bye! Good luck." I head off to the Reaping. I get my finger pricked, and then go to the 18-year-old girl's section. Terra Slate, my best friend, is one of the other early birds. She asks, "Did the Head let you volunteer?"

I say, "Yup! I'm itching to go into the Games already."

She smiles ear to ear at that. "Well, that's good. I guess I'll never volunteer then. Good thing I never wanted to anyway."

I can tell she's being passive-agressive. When we were 15 she used to always come over and we'd stay up late talking about what we'd do if we won. After we did, she always used to say how much she always wanted to volunteer when she was older. Now here I am, taking that away from her. Well, sorry not sorry, I'm volunteering this year! Our escort Claudia says welcome to us all. I slightly roll my eyes, mentally saying, "Yeah, yeah. We know the drill. Just reap the people now." As if responding to my statement, she says, "Ladies first. The female tribute is Anastasia Styx."

I quickly shout, "I volunteer!" Claudia asks me my name, and I say it. As much as I want to, I don't say the cliché thing about being this year's victor. The boy joining me is reaped and looks confident, but then 'Wilson Stone' volunteers. He has a look in his eyes that hint at him being... not right in the head. Then he takes my hand in his death grip. He looks valuable to the career alliance. In visiting, Terra comes first. "Good luck Vic. You'll need it."

I feign a pained look. "What, you don't think I can win? You wound me."

Terra laughs. "Sorry, sorry. I think you can totally win! I have no doubt you will win." A Peacekeeper comes in to take her. Next is my boyfriend, Alan Dusste.

"First off, I have faith in you. You can definitely come home. Secondly, I want you to know that I will always love you no matter wha..."

I cut him off with a kiss on the lips. "I love you too. Good luck on the trainer test!"

He says, "No no wait, you are the one who should have the luck. See you soon!"

I smile and say, "See you soon."

Then my parents come. "Oh honey, I'm sure you will be wonderful!". My mom said.

"Mom, I know, I know. Don't you have any last advice?"

She replies, "Yes, actually. Stick with the daggers and spears, and make sure to play the Games by your terms, not theirs."

I surprise my dad by enveloping him in a big hug. My mom joins in and we have a few seconds of a big group hug before the Peacekeeper comes. Then I have no more visitors.

-Line Break-

_Wilson Stone POV_

"_No! Wil please don't do this! You really don't want to!"_

"_Oh, don't I?"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_A piercing scream tore through the air, accompanied by the maniacal giggling of Wil. Suddenly, an alarm shot through the air._

I wake up and throw my alarm clock out of the window. I always do this when it wakes me up from my favorite recurring dream. But then I smile and mentally thank my alarm clock. Today is the day of the Reaping. I'm going to volunteer to add to my kill list. And in there, it'll even be legal! I pick out my outfit. I want to look somewhat normal. I settle for a navy blue shirt that looks like a school uniform and some simple tan pants. I also put on some black sneakers. I want to look at the time, but then I remember I threw my clock out the window.

"Wilson, again? Breakfast is ready downstairs sir." My manservant comes in.

"Did I say you could talk to me?" I ask.

"Well, you said to tell you when breakfast was ready every day and..."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What time is it?" I wonder.

He replies, "8:50 sir."

Holy shit, I'm late! I run downstairs, grab a pear and run out the door. Well, I'm technically not late, just not as early as I wanted to be. I get my finger pricked and go to the 17-year-old male section. Our escort welcomes us. She goes and picks the female tribute, and some girl named Victoria Moraco volunteers. Then the male tribute is reaped. I quickly volunteer for him. Nobody visits me, but I can tell from the holdup, Victoria had a lot of visitors.

-Line Break-

So, what do you think?

Who's your favorite out of these two?

What do you like and dislike about them?

Predictions?

I still don't have a big majority voting on the arena. The poll is on my profile, and I highly recommend you vote, or suggest a new one.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. District 7 Reapings

Chapter 4: District 7 Reapings

I don't own the Hunger Games, but it'd be awesome if I did. You know, guys, I do need like 90% of my boy tributes. Plus mentors, I need at least 16 and I have 2. If you don't submit, I have to come up with them and then you guys don't get the points.

-line break- -lalala- -do do dooooo- Why are you bothering? Go on with the chapter!

_Fara Elmsworth POV_

I walk out of the park and look at the sun's position in the sky. I don't know why I bother, because I can just look at the town square's clock. I guess I just want to make sure I have skills in case I'm reaped tomorrow. I estimate the time to be about 8:00 PM. I run to the square to check. Yep, it's just about 8:00. I head to the north side before a Peacekeeper catches me. I go to Beechwood Drive (I don't know why they call it that. Nobody freaking drives here!) and see 32-year-old Aspen watering her flowers. She looks up at me and says, "Fara! Nice to see you again!"

I reply, "Well, it's not like I'd go anywhere else. The Peacekeepers are particularly tough in the south."

She nods and says, "That's true, would you like to stay over with us?"

I say, "Sure. I'd love to stay with you and Axle." Aspen is one of the adults in the northern side of the district who trusts me. She opens the gate and I come in. I walk into the very familiar kitchen and see Axle writing in his notebook. He sees me and says, "Fara, hi!"

I reply, "Hey, Axle. What'cha writing?"

He says, "It's an essay about the Dark Days. I'm nearly done."

I say, "Well, that's good. What's for dinner?"

He replies, "Are you going to keep quizzing me? Either way, it's roasted chicken, my favorite!"

I smile. Axle is so cute. It's a shame that he lives in a dystopia where every year, 31 kids die and 1 is haunted for the rest of his or her life. This is his first year of eligibility. Aspen comes in and we eat dinner with a few offhand remarks about the Reaping. Next, I head upstairs to the guest room and take my long black hair out of my ponytail and tie the ribbon around my wrist. Then I slip off my shorts and t-shirt and stuff them in my backpack. Then I crawl under the comforter and go to sleep.

TIME WARP: Reaping Morning, same POV

I wake up to an alarm sounding. Dangit Aspen, why couldn't you have woke me up sooner? I throw on my green dress and leather jacket and run to the square. Luckily there's still a line at the pricking table. If there wasn't, I'd be officially late and they'd execute me or rig the reaping somehow (even though we're already at the reaping. The Capitol is weird like that.). I take my spot at the end, behind one of my friends, Cara. She's pregnant, and engaged to Ace. Cara better not be reaped, the Capitol isn't evil enough to let a pregnant woman even be in the reaping bowl, right? I spot Ace in the boys section. He and I dated for two months, and then we just kind of mutually decided to break it off and stay friends. Before I know it, I'm first in line. The worker takes my blood sample and I go to the 17-year-old females section. Our escort, Giselle, walks up on stage and we go through the whole boring video about the Dark Days. Then she says, "Alrighty now! Let's pick our tributes. Our female tribute is Cara Willows." Oh my god. Those bitches in the Capitol allow a pregnant woman to be sent to her death!? I need to do something. I quickly say, "I volunteer!"

Cara screams, "No, Fara don't!" But I run up faster. I say, "My name is Fara Elmsworth." Giselle looks ecstatic to have a volunteer. She then happily says, "And our male tribute is Axle Collins." Crap! Axle can't be Reaped. Someone, please volunteer. Some 16-year-old guy named Caleb Muircani volunteers, and I sigh with relief. Giselle looks, if possible, even happier. She is probably thinking that we are both Careers or something, but really we just volunteered to save people we cared for. I look into his eyes and give him a thankful look. He gives me a small smile in return. We are escorted into the visiting rooms. Cara and Ace run in as fast as possible. They envelope me in a hug. Cara asks, "Why'd you volunteer? I can hold my own."

I say, "Honestly Cara, you can't. And also, it's better to lose one life rather than two."

Ace nods and replies, "Fara does have a point. But I don't think you'll die. You're very capable."

I raise my eyebrows and say, "Oh? How exactly?"

Ace says, "Well, you know how to survive and... and.."

I say, "That's basically my limit to skills. Yeah, maybe I am a tad bit screwed." At that , my time with them ends and a Peacekeeper comes to escort them out. I tie my hair in a ponytail and ponder my situation. Then, Kyan Hendrix bursts in and says, "Fara! You would not believe how hard it was to get the guards to let me in. They usually don't let Peacekeepers see the tributes."

I ask, "How did you even get in? Pro ninja skills?"

He answers, "Something like that." We just sit there, chatting about strategies to pass the time until I have to go to the Capitol.

-Line Break-

_Caleb Muircani POV_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I think it's a typical day until my older brother, Rory, bursts in and reminds me about the Reaping. Typical of him to be happy, it's the first year he doesn't have to worry if he'll be reaped. Even then, he'd probably be more likely to win than me. I climb down the ladder on mine and Kenith's bunk bed and get changed. Kenith also isn't in bed and I wonder if I was the only one sleeping in. I pick out a simple navy blue button down shirt and some khakis. I glance over at the clock and see that it's 9:30. I decide to head to the town square and meet Amber before the Reaping at 10:00. Luckily I don't live that far away. Soon, I arrive and see Amber sitting on one of the park benches. I make my way over to her while she's staring off into space. I say, "And the female tribute is Amber Kadatchi!" She jolts back to reality and glares at me. If glares could kill, I'd be dead a million times over. She scolds, "Why would you do that? That is literally one of the most evil sentences ever." I know how she feels, because that sentence kills 31 kids every year. I apologize, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked around like that."

She smiles and replies, "Well, that's better. It's 9:50, so we should probably head to the Reaping now." She holds my hand and we walk over to the sectioned off area. We get our blood samples taken and split up. She heads over to the 15-year-old female area and I go to the 16-year-old male area. Giselle struts up on stage and the big movie about the Dark Days begins. It flies by and Giselle chooses a girl named Cara Willows. Her friend, Fara volunteers. Giselle beams and picks a 12-year-old named Axle Collins. Without thinking, I say, "I volunteer as tribute!" Giselle smiles from ear to ear at this. Fara and I shake hands and go to the visiting rooms. I start pacing and wonder, _Why the heck did I volunteer?_ As I'm pacing, I don't hear the door open and Grant and Alec jump on me and shout. "Sneak attack!" I roll over on the floor. Kenith and Rory pull the 'Twin Terrors' off of me and my parents hug me. We kind of just silently sit there, relishing our last moments together. Next Amber comes in. She asks, "What were you even thinking?"

I reply, "I wasn't thinking. I just couldn't let him die, 12 is too young to even go in!"

She takes off her four-leaf clover necklace and offers it to me. "They let you take one thing to remember the district. Will you take this?"

I say, "Sure." I put on the necklace and we hug goodbye.

-Line Break-

So guys, thoughts?

Who do you like more?

Which would you be more likely to sponsor? (not the same question, you might sponsor the more capable one, not the one you like more.)

Any thoughts on what I'll do with these characters?

Have fun reading, and I MIGHT post another chapter soon. Might, I'm very overdue on life.


	4. District 3 Reapings

Chapter 5: District 3 Reapings

Whoa! Two chapters relatively close to each other, from Geeky? It's a miracle! Don't own the Games, as usual. By the way, I tried to sneak in a bit of humor and drama in this chapter. I love humor and drama, but I dunno if I pulled it off right. Please tell me what I sucked at and what I didn't. Thanks to CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean for Hacken and Denarius Moore. By the way, references to my one-shot with Anne Sparke. So if you haven't, go read it so you aren't spoiled! I still need mentors guys... if you like the tributes in a district you can submit their mentor with YOUR advice for the games! Almost like you're mentoring them.

-Line Break-

_Hacken Moore's POV_

I wake up to the smell of roasting berries. I sneak on my pants and my brother Denarius notices the motion. He says, "Ah, you're finally awake, sleepyhead."

I sit up in my sleeping bag and lie, "I've actually been up for half an hour now, I was faking."

He raises his eyebrows and asks, "You were, huh? Well then, why did I hear your patented snore?"

I playfully smack him on the shoulder and say, "Shut up."

He replies, "Alright, alright. You want some berries?" He gestures to the fire.

I say, "Sure, but let's pack it up." We have to pack up our campsite because the Peacekeepers will be attracted to the smoke of the fire. We try to make it so we're only noticed one day a year, the Reaping. So we stuff our sleeping bags into each other and put the berries into a shoplifted plastic container. Then we head away as far as we can from our old campsite. Once we're a decent distance away, we set up. I sit down and finger comb through my blonde hair, but it has some natural light brown highlights that make it a bit more dirty blonde than golden blonde. Speaking of appearances, Denarius and I look very similar. We're identical twins, but because we don't have the money for haircuts (or anything, more rather) we look much more alike than other opposite gender twins. We decide that it's about time to head to the Reaping, better safe than sorry. We sneak to the town near the edge of the park, so we'll be less conspicuous leaving and returning. Once we make it to the square, the worker takes our blood samples and we split up. We just about made it on time, the last few families are arriving. Like last year when Anne Sparke and Sean Bronze were Reaped, two families will be devastated. The question is who's, and that too will be answered. Right now, in fact. Daphne, our escort decides to mix it up again and chooses the male first this year. She announces, "Our male tribute is Denarius Moore." Oh my god. It's Denarius. My mind realizes this, but still takes a second to fully process that my younger-by-two-minutes brother is going to fight to the death, with a 0.03125* chance of winning. Well, this day is just wonderful. Daphne announces who the female tribute is, but she's not going in if I have a say in it.

I shout, "I volunteer!" Denarius' eyes widen in shock, probably mentally shouting for me not to volunteer, but I have to. Somebody has to be the responsible one here, and every woman on the planet knows that men don't mature until they're about 30.

Daphne grins and excitedly says, "Wonderful, a volunteer."

I reply while motioning to Denarius, "My name is Hacken Moore, and I'm his sister." I secretly help that this will help get sponsors, because I have no idea exactly where to go from here. Daphne seems to be trying not to cry. This is very good. If she's having trouble with our story, think of how the whole Capitol is reacting right now! We're escorted into the visiting rooms, but in a few minutes they'll realize nobody's going to visit us. Right now, I just focus on calming myself down before the Games in a few weeks. _Come on Hacken, be the responsible older sister Denarius needs right now. You can do it!_

-Line Break-

_Denarius Moore's POV_

I wake up at what I estimate to be 7:45. I start a quick fire and roast some berries. I try to make sure the smoke isn't too obvious, because otherwise the Peacekeepers are going to be onto us. Neither I nor Hacken wants to go back to the community home. Our mom gave birth to us at 16, but then she was Reaped at 18. All we know is that she didn't win. Our aunt wouldn't even tell us what place she came in, so I highly suspect she died in the bloodbath. Anyway, our aunt was very selfish. She wasn't that rich either, so she hated sharing food and her house. I distinctly remember sleeping on the floor a lot. 2 years later, when we were 4, she had enough. She abandoned us at the community home. We lived there until we were 7, when one night we left to go out to our community park, which has been our home. By now, it looks like it's about 8:30 and Hacken moves slightly.

I say, "Ah, you're finally awake, sleepyhead."

She lies, quite obviously, and says, "I've actually been up for half an hour now, I was faking."

I raise my eyebrows and ask, "You were, huh? Well then, why did I hear your patented snore?"

She smacks me on the arm in a playful manner and tells me to shut up. I motion to the campfire and say, "Alright, alright. You want some berries?"

She says, "Sure, but let's pack it up." We stuff everything together and run, after putting out the fire. In a while, we arrive at one of our old camps. We sit down on some fallen logs and Hacken combs through her hair. We pass around the berries until we're out of them and we both silently agree to pick more after the Reaping. We decide to head over right now, because it doesn't really matter. Just get it over with. One more Reaping from now and we won't have to deal with it anymore. _Just one more, Denarius, just one more. _We make it to the square at about perfect timing and we split up for our groups. Daphne, clearly bored with the whole 'ladies first' thing, chooses one of us first.

She says, "Our male tribute is Denarius Moore." What. No, I can't be Reaped, Hacken needs me! _Please, God, let this be a dream! _I walk up on stage, disbelieving. Any minute now, I'll wake up. Well, apparently not, Daphne reaps the female now.

"Our female tribute is Lectrie Fuse!", she says.

Hacken shouts, "I volunteer!" No. No no no, this is not happening. I widen my eyes, even more disbelieving. I mentally scream at her not to do this, to just let me go in by myself. At least then I'd have a chance. Well this is awesome. I'm going into the death games, along with my sister who I could never kill. We're led to the visiting rooms, which are useless. We only have enemies and our aunt probably doesn't even care that at least one of us is going to be dead. I think to myself, _Don't worry. It will all be fine. _Not even that stops my bad emotions from flowing.

-Line Break-

So, chapter question time!

Who did you like more?

Who would you sponsor? (Kind of useless, any sponsorships will go to them both. But I wanna know anyway!)

Did I pull of humor and drama? Be honest, I'm new and I need to know this stuff.

Are you glad I'm back for a little while?


	5. Sponsoring Info (Yay, it's fixed now!)

Chapter 3: Some Sponsoring Stuff

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, not me.

**Rules**

Guests can't be sponsors

You have to be following to sponsor (If you don't know what happens, how can you sponsor someone?)

See end for how to get points

**Food**

3 cereal bars- 10 points

3 packs of trail mix- 15 points (+5 with chocolate)

Loaf of bread- 35 points

Small cup of soup- 30 points

Big cup of soup- 50 points

3 apples- 20 points

Fruit basket (2 kiwis, 2 oranges, 2 bananas and 2 apples)- 75 points

Luxury Feast (Pot of lamb stew, vegetable stir fry, barbecue ribs, 15 rolls with cheese, fruit basket, 5 cups hot chocolate, 5 cups lemonade and plates with silverware)- 350 points

Water Bottle- 5 points (+5 for half full, +10 for full)

**Survival**

Small length of rope- 5 points

Medium length of rope- 10 points

Matches- 15 points

Jacket- 35 points

Heavy Coat- 65 points

Blanket- 75 points

Sleeping bag- 100 points

Small tent (fits one person)- 125 points

Large tent (fits an average alliance of 3)- 165 points

Small randomized backpack (contains 2 cheap food items, 2 cheap survival items, 2 cheap weapons, and 1 cheap misc. item.)- 150 points

Large randomized backpack (contains 3 cheap food items, 3 cheap survival items, 3 cheap weapons, and 2 misc. items)- 300 points

Extra Outfit (Just what it sounds like, another arena outfit.)- 90 points

**Weapons**

Dagger- 90 points

Mace- 250 points

Club- 200 points

Bow- 150 points (+1 point per arrow)

3 throwing knives- 100 points

5 throwing knives- 185 points

Short Sword- 350 points

Normal-sized sword- 780 points

Blowgun- 450 points (+1 point per dart)

Sickle- 650 points

Spear- 450 points

Trident- 900 points

Small axe- 400 points

Large axe- 650 points

Slingshot- 450 points

**Misc.**

Notebook &amp; Pen- 10 points

Toothbrush &amp; Toothpaste- 15 points

Washcloth- 5 points

Sunscreen- 50 points

Pack of 8 hair ties- 5 points

Hairbrush- 15 points

Comb- 10 points

Pack of 8 headbands- 5 points

Hair Kit (Hairbrush, comb, 8 hairties, 8 headbands, and hairspray [only in this deal!])- 30 points

Tracker Set (5 trackers which are implanted through blowgun, Tracking device, and Blowgun.)- 5000 points

**How To Get Points**

**Before Games**

-Submitting a tribute that made it in: 50 points per tribute

-Submitting a bloodbath tribute: 90 points

-Submitting a mentor: 100 points

-Suggesting an arena: 100 points

-Short review: 5 points

-Detailed review: 15 points

-Answering Questions: 5 points each

**During Games**

-Tribute impresses the Capitol/Gamemakers: 5 points

-Tribute makes an ally: 15 points

-Tribute kills off another: 50 points

-Tribute kills a mutt: 45 points

-Tribute wins: 300 points for the next games

If you have a review AND answer the questions, you get the points combined.


End file.
